Sleepy Love
by Emikolve1617
Summary: After staying over at Hollow Ellen's House to get things settled but bunny and jack fight's get even worse at Hollow's place. One night Hollow bakes Halloween cookies and some tea, Hollow accidentally grabbed the wrong jar and things get hot tonight in jack and bunny's room.Warning: Jackrabbit, Ratings will go up soon, complete summary inside.


_**After the guardians try to get some help for jack and bunny to get things gets worse. North has this idea for them staying over at Hollow Ellen's House to get things settled but bunny and jack fight's**_ _ **get even worse**_ _ **at Hollow's place. Then one night Hollow bakes Halloween cookies and some tea, Hollow accidentally grabbed the wrong jar and things get hot tonight in jack and bunny's room.**_

 _ **"Warning: Jackrabbit, yaoi, Sexiness, Jack/bunny, and HUMAN BUNNYMUND! If U Nw like, U Nw read! Hollow Ellen is an OC of mine, she is the Guardian of Creations and The Spirit of Halloween. So no bashing please, enjoy the YAOI and story.**_

 _ **P.S. I**_ _ **don't own anything**_ _ **or its ROTG characters just my OC.**_

"Aaah, damn its frostbite! I'm goin' bloody kill you for freezing me googies." Bunnymund was catching jack in the global room. Jack love seeing bunny mad and grumpy to Jack, bunny looks cute when he's mad. "Oh, I'm sorry cottontail it just slipped he hee." Bunny got to jack's level then grab his blue frosty hoodie so jack couldn't get away. "You gonna get it!" Bunny and Jack start to argue again. Tooth, North, and Sandy looked at a now fighting jack and Bunny. Bunny and jack fight ever since they defeated Pitch Black and when Bunny mentioned the Blizzard of 68'. Their childish game had to stop now! "I don't know who can make Bunny and jack get along together?" Said the Russian man as he was tapping his chin then ate one of the cookies to think.

Sandy gives a question mark to North as he then an anger face saying that he will not be involved with this. North the look at sandy in rage "What! What you mean you won't help our sandy, I know this is getting out of hand but we need an idea." A door then opened as North and Sandy looked at the young women in front of them as she flew by the two males. "Are you guys fighting like jack and bunny are?" They nodded as the two males give a fake smile, sandy gives a sad face above his head for no luck. The guardians know that Jamie and his friends cloud help but since its autumn season, they're probably getting ready for school about now. The guardians are hopeless to found someone to help them to stop bunny and jack's argument this make the tooth fairy upset. Then flash like the lighting in north's head this one can't go wrong.

"I know who can fix this!" Tooth nodded in confusion from what north is thinking about. "Who north? Who can help us?" North give a joyful smile then pull out the magical snow global he whispered to the place they're going. The place they when was beautiful the tree was letting the fall color leaves fall on the brown sugar ground the sun was setting the small animals to gather food for the winter then they saw a scarecrow watering the pumpkins and squashes.

"Scary, how it going?" North wave his arm as the young straw crafted male give the other guardians a smile. "Hello North, welcome back to Sleepy Hollow, it's been a long time since the last time you came here and sandy I'm glad to see you." Sandy give a smile to the young scarecrow. "And tooth I'm glad to see you." Scary gently grabs tooth's hand and kiss her hand which make tooth brush. The young scarecrow finished watering the plants. "So, what brings you guys here?"

"We're here to see Hollow Ellen because Jack and Bunny are . . . ."

"They having their argument again, yes I know Blizzard of 68' Bunnymund always talks about Jack Frost all the time, I think Bunny likes Jack too much if you ask me." North, Tooth, and sandy nodded their heads in confusion at the young scarecrow. "Bunnymund and Jack?" The guardians when silent for a few minutes, all the guardians start to laughing from the respond. "I know is funny."

"Haha, so jack and bunny are fighting again?" She stands on her broom than jumped off of her broom landed on her feet. "So, what's the buzz, has North?" Said the orange highlight black headed witch give North a welcoming smile.


End file.
